1. Field
The following description relates to a reconfigurable measuring apparatus and a method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various medical devices for examining a physical condition of a patient are being developed. The significance of medical devices for measuring electrical biosignals of a patient is being emphasized in terms of patient convenience during a health examination, quick provision of health examination results, and the like.
A biopotential may occur due to an electric field formed in a body, and be measured using a voltage of a predetermined part depending on a magnitude of the electric field. The origin of the biopotential is an excitable cell, which shows an electric excitation in response to an electric stimulus. The excitable cell may produce an action potential due to the electric excitation, and the action potential produced by the excitable cell may be transferred through a nerve fiber. By such an action potential, the electric field may be formed in a body.
Similar to a biopotential signal, an impedance signal may also be used for monitoring a physical condition or an emotional condition of a biological object.